Whisper
by BittyWhiteFox
Summary: His sleep is plagued with dreams. Ones that make even Kira seem innocent. -Oneshot-


**A/N: I'm rather proud of this one. But I find it kind of funny that my first Deathnote fic isn't even LxLight.**

**Tiny hint of KiraxL, but not really there.**

**Errors fixed**

* * *

_The darkness crept_ upon him, pressing down, suffocating him. Everywhere he turned, black. Black…black…black. He couldn't breath the darkness permeating his lungs, ice cold. Nothing, utter nothingness surrounded him.

Whispered voices in his ear, secrets and threats. One overlapping another. Placing blame, calling him a murderer.

'_You killed me'_

'_Demon'_

'_I'll destroy you'_

He tried to scream, but his voice was cut off. Dead fingers, cold and clammy, wrapped around his throat. Squeezing, crushing, breathing was impossible, let alone screaming.

Faces loomed in the blackness, grotesque and evil masks. Some mutilated so horribly any human features were indistinguishable, others were twisted in silent agony. The whispers grew louder, echoing around him, though the mask's mouths didn't move.

'_I hate you'_

_'It's your fault'_

_'Die!'_

He tried to run, to escape these voices, the horrible masks. But his legs were frozen, immobilized by the fear that ran rampant throughout his being. Corpses lay at his feet, many faceless. Some he recognized, the blonde with his hair matted with blood, the red head next to him, goggles stretched haphazardly across his face, and the old man lying at his feet.

He clutched his head, pulling his hair, clenching his eyes shut. _Don't listen, don't look. Not real, not real. _Chanting it in his head.

But the sights behind his closed lids were even worse horrors. Screaming faces, fanged demons with dead eyes and blood soaked bodies, calling his name over and over.

He opened his eyes to escape his mind and the masks moved closer, spinning and spinning. The whispers were deafening, drowning out his screaming. Was he screaming? He didn't know.

A light, bright and shining appeared. The faces disappeared, the whispers faded, the bodies vanished, chased away by the strong glow.

A shape, a silhouette, black against white. He ran, _safety, _a soft voice said. A hand outstretched, beckoning to him. Auburn hair and caramel colored eyes smiling. He looked at the young man and grasped his hand. Light.

The hand tightened, a vice like grip threatening to break his pale wrist.

A sadistic smile, twisting the beautiful face. Brown hair faded to red, caramel eyes bled to crimson and scarlet welled at them and streamed down his face. Tear streaks of dark blood. Still the demon grinned maliciously. Black wings, demon wings, grew and framed his body.

Monster.

He tried to full away, but the monster pulled his forward, crushing their bodies together. He looked up at the fearful being.

Kira leaned towards him, breath ghosting over his ear.

'You're just like me...'

Lips, cold and hard as ice on his own. Merciless demonic eyes staring into his, stealing his life.

Kira let go and he fell back, into the dark. Blood dripped from the corner of his mouth, the metallic sweetness coating his tongue. Fading, senses disappearing, falling into himself, into the embrace of death.

xXx

His eyes flew open and he shot up in the bed. He sat there panting, his dark eyes darting around the shadowy, moonlit room in search of the terrifying faces that haunted his dreams.

Seeing nothing, he drew his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms tightly around them. He felt the cold sweat on his skin as he tried to calm his rapidly beating heart. _Never sleep, never die _he thought. He was vaguely aware that he was trembling. And that was causing the handcuff around his wrist the jingle quietly. But it was enough to wake the one laying beside him, who was wearing the other half of the chain on his own wrist.

The young man shifted and rested his head in his palm, looking at him through blurry eyes. "Ryuuzaki," he mumbled sleepily "What's wrong?"

L did not turn to look at him, couldn't turn to look at him. _Kira _his mind said, _he is Kira. _"Nothing Raito-kun. I am fine." He felt the mattress shift as Raito kneeled next to him.

"Then why won't you look at me?" he asked quietly.

He couldn't. The images of his dream were still playing through his head. The twisted smile, the horrible red eyes, the blood; all with the same face as Raito. _"You're just like me..." _the sadistic voice once more whispered in his ear. L shook his head slightly and pulled at the metal enclosed around his wrist, imagining it to be Kira's icy grip.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and he finally turned to look a Raito. He half expected to see the glowing crimson eyes of Kira, the demon, the mass-murderer that struck fear into many a person's heart, L's included. But the only eyes looking into his own were the normal honey-brown ones.

This was not Kira, this was Raito. Harmless, innocent Yagami Raito, who would only kill someone to protect his loved ones. Behind that face though, Kira lurked. Just beneath the surface, mocking him.

Raito squeezed L's shoulder lightly. "Are you sure you're alright?" he said. L nodded and Raito let go. He moved back over to his side while L picked up the laptop on the side table. He turned it on and Raito lied down again, his back to the detective. L looked at the now sleeping boy and narrowed his eyes.

"Kira...we are _not_ the same."

* * *

**A/N: I _really_ want people to review on this one. Please!!**

**Now that you've read it, I'll explain (for those small few who actually read these things). **

**I was bored in school one day and a random thought came to me. 'Why doesn't L ever sleep?' Which led to me thinking he had nightmares and this was the result.**

**I didn't noticed how similar the story was to the song _Whisper_ by Evanescence until after I started writing it. Hence the name.**

**Hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
